


start a revolution from this bed

by LadyMerlin



Series: RoyEd Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Royed Week 2020: Day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: It’s not unusual for Ed to sigh at him like he thinks Roy is an idiot, but usually Roy knows what he’s done to deserve such judgment. Before Roy can ask for an explanation, Ed presses both hands against the steel frame of the cot and with a flash of light, transmutes the bed frame into a pile of rubble with a thin mattress perched atop it.Roy blinks at it owlishly, his earlier query lost to his confusion. “What?”“Oh no,” Ed intones flatly, “there’s only one bed. Whatever shall we do.” He doesn’t even have the courtesy to make his sarcasm sound like a question.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	start a revolution from this bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Royed Week Day 6: THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
> 
> Admittedly, I wrote this in some sort of fever dream. Don't really remember where I intended it to go, but I do remember it was supposed to be longer than this. Blame the void between my ears; that's what I do. 
> 
> The title for this fic is bastardised from the lyrics of 'Don't Look Back in Anger' by Oasis.

The receptionist at the front desk of the hotel clearly recognises them, though Roy isn’t sure what gives them away; his eyepatch, or Ed’s red-coat-and-automail combo. She looks torn between serious concern for the structural integrity and well-being of the hotel (which is a valid concern for every building inhabited by Edward), and pride that the hotel has been selected as a safe (and cheap) accommodation for state alchemists on the move. 

It’s strange how attitudes towards state alchemists change as they get further and further from the city. In the city, it’s often said that a civilian wouldn’t piss on an alchemist if he (or she) were on fire. Roy has personally seen no evidence to the contrary, and in honesty, he can’t blame the civilians for their attitude. Alchemists hardly have a reputation for kindness. 

People in the suburbs are less suspicious than those in the city, because they seem to treat alchemists as some sort of extension of the police force, and therefore, trustworthy. Though the idea of an alchemist like Zolf Kimblee being welcomed into someone’s house as a police officer is enough to give Roy nightmares. 

Beyond that, in the villages and townships outside the cities, the people suddenly become suspicious again; uncomfortable with outsiders who answer to higher authorities than their own consciences, or any familiar religious figure. Bradley would have loved the thought of being rated as highly as a god, but Bradley is gone now, thankfully, and Roy doesn’t want to waste a single moment thinking about him unnecessarily. 

Least of all when there’s something as entertaining in front of him, as Edward Elric trying to talk his way out of an ordinary encounter with a civilian. There are plenty of people about whom Roy worries, and wonders if joining the military has ruined their chances for normality. Ed is not one of them, because he thinks nothing in the world could have changed Ed’s personality enough to make him normal, least of all the military complex. Though it’s still baffling how someone so charming - in his own way - can be such a disaster when it comes to common things like talking to a receptionist about their room reservations. 

He watches Ed flail and splutter for a moment before deciding to intervene. “Hi, good afternoon ma’am,” Roy interrupts, just before Ed is about to start swearing. “I’m so sorry about my colleague, he’s a little high strung.” He snatches his foot away before Ed can stomp on it with his horrible leather boots, smiles at the receptionist, and watches her melt in front of his eyes. “One of my colleagues called ahead to make a reservation a few weeks ago, under the name Mustang?” 

She pulls up a little wooden box and filters through its contents with quick fingers before pulling out an index card and waving it in the air, triumphantly. “Got it! I’ve got your reservation under Colonel Roy Mustang, is that right?” 

He nods and smiles again, but drops it when she looks down at the card and frowns. “I’ve only got you down here for a single room though, and I don’t think we have any spare rooms this weekend. I don’t think your colleague made a reservation for two…” She trails off and chews on her lip, before perking up. “Tell you what, I’ve got a slightly larger room at the back of the hotel. The view isn’t as nice, but there’s enough space to set up another bed if you give us fifteen minutes. It won’t be as comfortable as a proper bed, but I’m sure a cot with a decent mattress would be better than sleeping rough! Would that be acceptable, gentlemen?” 

Ed looks surprised to have been included in the statement and ducks his head shyly. Knowing Ed though, it’s embarrassment more than shyness. Still, all that matters is that the receptionist is charmed. Ed must have picked it up from his brother. Now, as long as he doesn’t open his mouth...

“That would be perfect, ma’am. Thank you so much for your help.” 

“Not at all, Colonel, young sir,” she says turning to Ed and smiling at him too. It’s clear that she thinks he’s there as some sort of assistant, but luckily Ed hasn’t caught on yet. 

They’re each poured a glass of fresh juice - a luxury by any standards - while a second cot is set up in the corner room. Ed drinks his juice, but doesn’t say anything. He’s so focused on his glass that it’s a wonder it hasn’t caught fire yet. Though, the thought of Ed who can set things on fire with his mind is a terrible one. Roy doesn’t interrupt his musings; he knows better than that. 

When they’re shown to the room, it is indeed acceptable, and he’s sure both he and Ed have slept in worse locations than a slightly shabby hotel room. It looks neat enough, and true enough the hotel staff have set up a smaller cot on the side of the room furthest from the window. That too, looks perfectly serviceable, and Roy thinks Havoc will be disappointed that his scheme to get Roy and Ed into bed together has failed so badly. 

Ed slings his bag into a corner of the room and Roy winces as it slams against the wall and slides to the ground. If there had been anything fragile in it, it wouldn’t have survived the impact. He puts his own bag down much more sedately, and walks over to stand next to Ed, who’s looming over the cot - as much as he can loom anyway. 

Ed fixes him with a gimlet stare, like he knows what Roy is thinking, and he’s just daring Roy to say it aloud. Roy isn’t stupid. He reserves the thought for a later moment, to better incite Ed into targeted violence. 

Traditionally the junior officer gets the less comfortable accommodation, but Roy is unreasonable about Ed enough to offer to take the cot himself. Ed’s automail is probably causing him grief, and the bed would be better for his back anyway. 

But when he offers, Ed heaves a sigh. It’s not unusual for Ed to sigh at him like he thinks Roy is an idiot, but usually Roy knows what he’s done to deserve such judgment. Before Roy can ask for an explanation, Ed presses both hands against the steel frame of the cot and with a flash of light, transmutes the bed frame into a pile of rubble with a thin mattress perched atop it. 

Roy blinks at it owlishly, his earlier query lost to his confusion. “What?” 

“Oh no,” Ed intones flatly, “there’s only one bed. Whatever shall we do.” He doesn’t even have the courtesy to make his sarcasm sound like a question. 

Ed is violent and destructive, without a doubt, but rarely without reason. He doesn’t look particularly upset or infuriated; Roy can’t tell what the poor cot had done to deserve the treatment. 

Ed sighs again, like Roy’s stupidity is offending him personally. “I guess we’ll just have to share.” 

“I could always alchemise the rubble back into a cot?” Roy ventures cautiously, because he’s still not sure what’s going on, and he’s not much fond of being in the dark. But it sounds like… 

Ed stills, and then deflates. He doesn’t look any different, but his aura feels smaller. “I suppose. Well, I should have known it was a long shot.” 

A sudden thought occurs to Roy. “Havoc didn’t book the single room,” he realises. 

Ed’s lips twist mirthlessly. “You’re pretty sharp when you want to be, Mustang.” 

Understanding falls into Roy’s mind almost instantly, and he wants to kick himself for having put that expression on Ed’s face. “Oh,” he says, even though it makes him sound like an idiot. 

“Oh is right. Don’t worry, I won’t make things awkward. I’ve got another room booked in a hotel down the street. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use it, but--”

“Wait,” Roy says, before he can compose his thoughts into something more eloquent. “I don’t want you to sleep in another hotel room.” The resignation on Ed’s face has morphed into something much less readable, like he’s preparing to defend himself from an attack. “I - if you’re saying what I think you are, you should call me Roy.” 

Ed blinks. “Oh. Do you mean that?” 

Roy nods, not even bothering to hide his sincerity, and his relief. The thought of going through the rest of his life like this had been an unpleasant one. “I do, indeed. Though there would have been less convoluted ways to tell me, you know?” 

Ed smirks again, and this time the expression is joyful. “C’mon Musta-Roy. You know me. When have I ever chosen the easy path, when a more complicated one was available? I’ve probably driven Al out of his mind because of it.” 

Roy sighs and resists the urge to reach out and touch Ed. No matter what they’ve said so far, the fact remains that Ed hasn’t said the words yet, and he’s still Ed’s superior. The rules have to apply equally to everyone, or else he’ll just be a younger, better looking version of King Bradley, and Ed didn’t fight god for one despotic dictator to be replaced by another. 

“You’ve got that look again. Like you’re constipated,” Ed adds, charmingly. “You always make that face when you’re thinking. Good thing you don’t do it too often.” Ed offers a cautious smile to soothe the sting of his words, but Roy knows better than to be offended. An Ed who isn’t as caustic as lye wouldn’t be Ed at all. 

“I shan’t quit my day job, then,” Roy replies mildly, and understanding crosses Ed’s face. 

“Ah, I should’ve known. It’s just my luck that I have to deal with the scruples of the last moral man in the country.” Ed takes a step closer to him, and Roy acquiesces to the closeness by not taking a step back. 

“Al would be offended,” he offers, not breaking eye-contact from Ed. 

Ed shrugs and takes another step, until he’s mere inches away from Roy. Roy never realised how tall Ed’s become; how their faces are almost at the same height. It looks like he’ll have to discard a number of pre-saved jokes. “He’ll survive,” Ed says, but his eyes are intent, and it sounds like he’s saying something entirely else. “I really like you, Roy. More than is reasonable, really. And I hope you reciprocate my feelings, because I really want to kiss you right now.” 

Roy is struck at the odd symmetry of it; of his earlier thought that he’s unreasonable about Ed, too. “I like you too, Edward.” 

Ed shivers but doesn’t protest the use of his name, and Roy lifts a hand to skim his fingers down Ed’s soft cheek, barely touching him, but enough to make Ed look like he’s been jabbed with a cattle-prod. 

The kiss is not unexpected, but it surprises him all the same. The press of Ed’s lips is accompanied by warm hands on his shoulders, and the weight of his body leaning in. Roy responds almost instinctively, a little helplessly, and thinks he wouldn’t able to stop even if his lungs were screaming in protest. 

Thankfully - or perhaps not - the kiss doesn’t last that long, but when Ed draws back, they’re both red-cheeked and panting, and Roy’s hands have found their way down to the small of Ed’s back. It would take a monumental effort to make himself let go now, so Roy doesn’t even try. 

They stand there in stunned silence for a few long moments, before Ed finally speaks. “Bed’s a little small though. For two grown people.” 

“Yes,” Roy’s response is instinctive, and appears without his say-so. “I guess we’ll just have to stay really close to each other, to make sure neither of us falls off the bed.” 

Ed’s gaze becomes liquid, and his eyes glow like he’s lit by some inner light. “That sounds like a solid plan.” 

“Thank you for your approval,” Roy says, finally - _finally_ relaxing enough to believe that this is really happening. “I’m pretty fond of it myself.” 

The last thought Roy spares to something other than Ed, is that Havoc will be quite displeased when Riza wins the illegal pool he’s been running. He should have known better than to bet against Edward Elric.

**Author's Note:**

> Send love pls - it means a lot <3


End file.
